This invention relates to garage type doors and more particularly to sectional or xe2x80x9carticulatedxe2x80x9d doors. Even more particularly this invention relates to pivoting brackets for linking adjacent door panels to allow articulation.
Articulated doors consist of a number of interconnected panels, usually arranged one above another and guided for movement by guidewheels or rollers along a curved track to either side of the panels. In a closed configuration the panels are arranged generally vertically. In an open configuration at least the uppermost panels lie substantially horizontally.
The individual panels have traditionally been connected by hinges having a first part attached to one panel, a second part connected to the adjacent panel and a pivot, generally in the form of a hinge pin pivotally connecting the two parts for rotation about the pin axis. The guidewheels are usually carried by separate brackets respective shafts which double as hinge pins for the hinges. Traditional xe2x80x9chardwarexe2x80x9d in the form of hinges and guidewheel brackets is relatively expensive and heavy.
More recently articulated doors have been developed which overcome a hazard associated with the way earlier designs articulate. In earlier designs the panels had substantially planar adjacent edges and the articulation associated with the panels following the curved section of the track would cause the adjoining edges to open and close in a clamshell fashion which could cause grievous injury if one""s fingers were to get captured therebetween.
More recent designs provide matched arcuate surfaces which ride one over the other in closely spaced juxtaposition as the panels articulate. Accordingly, the articulation action becomes more of a xe2x80x9cwipingxe2x80x9d action tending to push fingers out of the space than an opening/closing action tending to pinch. Such is referred to herein as a xe2x80x9cpinch resistantxe2x80x9d design.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pivoting bracket for connecting adjacent panels of an articulated door which allows for articulated movement yet is simple, easy to manufacture and install, cost effective and devoid of a hinge pin.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a pivoting bracket which may be used in conventional and in pinch resistant articulated door designs.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an articulated door having panels adapted for and connected by a novel pivoting bracket arrangement.
A pivoting bracket for connecting adjacent panels of an articulated door. The pivoting bracket has a generally cylindrical base with an arm rigidly connected to and extending from the base. The arm has a mounting face on a base side thereof, the mounting face being generally parallel to a tangent to the base. The pivoting bracket further may have a recess extending into at least one end of the base, generally co-axially therewith for receiving a guidewheel shaft.
The base may have a relieved portion generally perpendicular to the mounting face to permit insertion of the base into an open face of a generally C shaped channel.
The arm may have a first part proximal the base and a second part distal the base. The arm may also have a rib extending along the base side of the arm generally parallel to the axis of the generally cylindrical base located between the first and second parts.
The mounting face may be on the second part of the arm and at least one ridge may extend along the first part of the arm on the base side thereof
The base may be generally tubular and the pivoting bracket may have a profile which allows for manufacture by extrusion or injection molding.
The pivoting bracket may be manufactured from a plastics material.
An articulated door is provided which has a plurality of adjacent panels, including a first, a last and at least one intermediate panel. Each of the last and intermediate panels has a leading edge. Each of the first and intermediate panels has a trailing edge. Each leading edge registers with a trailing edge of the adjacent panel. Each of the last and intermediate panels has a channel extending into and running along a rearward face thereof. A plurality of pivoting brackets are provided for linking adjacent of the panels. Each of the pivoting brackets has a generally cylindrical base received in the channel and generally co-axial with a respective axis thereof. Each pivoting bracket has an arm rigidly connected to and extending from the base, the arm having a mounting face on the base side thereof which registers with and is secured to a rearward face of one of the intermediate or first panels adjacent its trailing edge. The mounting face is generally tangential to the base. Each pivoting bracket may further have a recess extending into at least one end of the base. A retainer acts between the channel and the base for retaining the base in the channel at least during relative pivoting of the adjacent panels away from a closed configuration.
Each leading edge may have an outwardly facing convex surface which registers with an inwardly facing concave surface of an adjacent trailing edge. In such an embodiment the channel may have an axis generally co-axial with a focal axis of the convex surface.
The arm of the pivoting bracket may further comprise a first part proximal the base and adjacent the rearward face of respective of the last and intermediate panels, and a second part distal the base. The mounting face may be on the second part and a rib may extend along the base side of the arm generally parallel to the axis of the generally cylindrical base between the first and second parts. The rib acts as an alignment indicator ID mounting the pivoting bracket to respective of the first and intermediate panels to assist in positioning the convex and concave surfaces in a spaced apart relationship.
At least one ridge may extend along the first part of the pivoting bracket on the base side thereof to abut against the rearward face of respective of the last and intermediate panels when the articulated door is an enclosed arrangement to maintain a portion of the base side of the first part and a rearward face in a spaced apart relationship.
The base of the pivoting bracket may be tubular and the pivoting bracket may be manufactured from a plastics material.
The base may have a relieved portion generally perpendicular to the mounting face to allow insertion of the base into the channel.
In one embodiment, the channel has a generally C shaped cross-section and the base has a relieved portion generally perpendicular to the mounting faced permit insertion of the base into an open face of the channel. Inwardly extending opposite edges of the channel act as the retainer by engaging an outer face of the base as the pivoting bracket is rotated to move the relieved portion away from one of the opposite edges.
In another embodiment, the channel has a generally rectangular cross-section and the retainer includes a pair of end members disposed entirely within and generally perpendicular to a bottom of the channel for receiving one of the pivoting brackets therebetween. A pin is insertable through the end members into the recess to support the pivoting bracket for rotation about the axis of the channel.
In yet another embodiment, the channel has a rectangular cross-section and houses an insert with a circular groove of generally C shaped cross-section for receiving the base of the pivoting bracket. Inwardly extending opposite edges of the channel act as the retainer by engaging an outer face of the base as the pivoting bracket is rotated to move the relieved portion away from one of the opposite edges.